Not Him' or 'The Promise'
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Yumi hates her soon to be born brother. She wants nothing to do with him... until... ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I never have and never will. 

Not Him

Yumi Ishiyama was a simple loving girl. She was not one to show her emotions outwardly in public and she wasn't your typical average high schooler. She had short black hair that was parted on the top and her outfit always was completed of a long sleeved black turtle neck and black flare pants. But tonight, her outfit was different.

She lived at home but went to a boarding school called Kadic Academy in France. Her family was your typical every day run of the mill small mom and dad family and her friends, although a year younger, were the best friends anyone could ask for. From the outside, it looked as though Yumi's life was perfect. Even her friends believed her life was perfect, even though they knew he truth. For in fact, to herself, Yumi's life wasn't perfect. And in fact, her life was changing as each second passed by.

The high school girl sat staring at her feet while sitting on a cold hard plastic bench in the middle of the emergency room of the local hospital. Her cell phone sat cradled in her palms which hung in front of her knees. Her hair blocked all view of her face as it slid forward and cast a shadow onto her already sulking face. Yumi's her dark purple eyes glanced at the swinging white double doors across from her. If looks could kill, the door would be melted to the ground in a white puddle. She looked back down at her phone and stared. Nurses and doctors walked by, glancing only briefly at the depressed looking girl. Bystanders who did not know Yumi thought she just lost a loved one. Others though she was the one dying. But in fact, no one was dead or dying. It was the complete opposite.

Only five hours ago, Yumi was abruptly woken from her night slumber and aroused from her warm bed. Then, in the dead of the cold winter night, she along with her parents were rushed to the local hospital maternity ward. Her mother was in labor.

Nine months ago, when she first heard the news, she was excited. She was going to have a little sister to teach and care for. She always wanted a sister. So she went on through the nine months excited about the baby coming. But last month when her parents returned from the hospital for routine check up, Yumi's hopes were crushed. Her mother wasn't having a girl.

So here Yumi Ishiyama sat, staring down at her red slippered feet. Her red pants with the grinning little black cats stared up at her, like the little cats were laughing at her. Even the black cat which sat centered on her red sleep shirt seamed to be laughing at her. She wanted a sister so badly, that now she was depressed to find out it wasn't going to be a sister.

The sun was slowly rising in the distant sky as morning creep up. Freshly fallen snow glittered along the innocent streets of France as the sunrise spread colors all across the land. The double doors swung open, then sung closed. Yumi's head snapped up and stared with anticipation, but he nurse that came out walked past her and onto another waiting person. Staring at her phone once again, she debated the options of calling her friends for comfort. But when she looked at the time, she changed against it. Anyway, Ulrich slept with ear plugs in and Odd snored loudly. They would never hear the phone. and chances are, Jeremie was busy talking to Aelita like every morning. The door swung open again, and then closed. Yumi continued to stare at her phone, staring at her own sleepy reflection in the screen.

"Yumi Ishiyama?"

Yumi looked up and stared into the face of a sweet young nurse.

"Yes?"

"You can come see your mother now."

So Yumi was lead away down the hall past the nursery window. She saw cradles apon cradles of pink and blue bundles wiggling and sleeping as family looked on. She saw in the back a few premature babies sleeping in their special enclosed cribs. She glanced at the name cards on all the cribs but didn't recognize the names.

"Mama? Papa?"

Yumi entered the room as doctors rushed out, pushing something ahead of them. She looked into the bed and saw her mother sleeping and her father on his knees holding her hand. Neither acknowledged her presence. She remained at the doorway as nurses rushed in and out of the room. Looking around, Yumi saw no sighs of a baby; boy or girl.

"Papa?"

"He is very sick. The doctors don't know if he'll make it. Your mother fought hard, and she is very weak now."

Yumi stared in shock, although her face was expressionless. She didn't really know how to react. She hated the fact that she was getting a brother and not a sister. But now the thought of loosing her brother seamed to be a hatred more stronger then the first.

Dashing from the room, Yumi stopped nurses until she found the location of her brother. There she stared through a window next to the door as doctors and nurses prepared the baby for isolation in the special crib. Wires and tubes everywhere connecting the small weak child to machines and life support units. A small puff of black hair sat atop his head as his fists were clenched tightly closed, eyes not open. He made no sound and his chest barely rose with the little breaths. Yumi's eyes widened as she watched the baby struggle for life. Her heart seamed to fall into millions of pieces watched him struggle.

A small door to the left lead into a small hall that would hen lead into the nursery room. The room her brother should be sleeping in, not here. not in this dull deathly room, struggling for life. Why should he other babies be so lucky.

Just down the hall was the nursery where parents and family peered happily into the window at the babies just born. Yumi watched as the adults waved into the window. Tears threatened her eyes as she fell to her knees. Just tall enough to peek into the window from the bottom, Yumi brought her hands together and began to pray, the only thing she could do. She would pray for her brother, for her mother and father, for the small life that her brother was losing slowly. Remembering all the prayers she was taught back home in Japan, she prayed each one. Hoping they would work. She opened her eyes and stared into the room, her bother still struggling and the doctors working quickly.

"Please... don't take my brother from me. If you let me keep him, I promise I will always love him and protect him.. no matter what."

Yumi gave one last effort. She kept her eyes closed. What seamed like decades passed by as she remained in the same position, hands together before her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder as she opened her eyes and looked into the window, staring at the now empty crib and the reflection of her father behind her.

"Yumi... it's okay."

He smiled and helped her to her feet as the two walked down the hall to the nursery window where they saw the crib in the back. The card outside the crib was blue and held the name ISHIYAMA with the date and name of the parents. Yumi smiled as she peered in at the nurse who stood next to the crib holding her brother. She was signaled to enter the room where she was handed the baby. Peering into the small face of the baby, all hatred Yumi once felt was gone as nothing but innocence surrounded her.

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
